scion_stickfigureegee_and_mr_mcmartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolliversal War
The Trolliversal War is a huge war in the Trolliverse. Nearly all nations in the Trolliverse are involved. It is also known as the Trolliversian Civil War. The War The Beginning Scion snaps because of Armageddoneegee's trade blockades and invades The Armageddon Kingdom because Armageddoneegee ignored Scion's ultimatum to remove the blockade or be attacked. Scion invades and militarily occupies part of the Forbidden Universe. On that same day, the Scion friendly Arlic king is toppled in the Arlic Universe by the Arlic Covenant. All these events cause chaos and nations keep declaring war on each other until many nations are involved. Dadeemee gets Attacked To gain more land, The Arlic Covenant attacks Dadeemee and it goes well...until Dadeemee sends in his Nanobots. Dadeemee had better technology then the Arlics thought, so he won. This attack made Dadeemee join the war. He was a major power in it. The Arlics will try to develop technology to combat the nanobots. The Battle of Terrexonia Scion saw the war as a way to take over Finnittanian land. So he led his empire and his allies to the system of Terrexonia. Then, Finngee's allies came. This is the third-bloodiest battle of the war. 52 million gees die in this battle (including civilians). This is a narrow victory for Scion. He exiles the Finnittanian governor of the system. The Battle of The Xyean Galaxies The battle of the Xyean Galaxies is a battle where the Arlics try to take back The Xyean Galaxies. Scion also wants to conquer them. After 2 days of heavy fighting, Scion wins and gets half of the Galaxies (2 1/2 Galaxies). The Arlics are weakened greatly and this helps the covenant rise even more. The Arlic Covenant is seen as good by more and more people. The Pickleodeon offensive The Pickleodeonverse mistakenly thought the Keejodians bombed their nation, which lead to a battle. Pickleodeon and Oickleodeon planned an offense, which lead to a Pickleodeonversean takeover of the Keejodian Yingor colonies. There was a lot of heavy fighting to keep the Yingor colonies, so Pickleodeon gave it up. Fall of the Riolisverse The Riolisverse is taken over by Weegee because Weegee thinks it is rightfully his. The leader of it was Riolisgee. He had an army of living bonsai trees, but they were no match for the UGU Army. After 3 days of heavy fighting, the UGU Army took the capital. Riolisgee was exiled to the edge of the Sciotic Empire, where he waited for the right time to take back his lands. The Superpowers Clash Scion, Armageddongee, Dadeemee, as well as their major allies all clash around Finnittania. Finnittania is pounded to a pulp from the battle. Dadeemee's nanobots are almost hacked by Armagetian Government Hackers, but the bots are protected too well. There is mostly deadly space battles that lead to many ships from all sides being destroyed. This also meant Scion occupied outer Finnittania, meaning an unknown 2 star clusters and half of the Anime Finn Star Cluster. Dadeemee's Allies Fight W.I.P A Treaty is Proposed W.I.P Fall of the Covenant W.I.P Aftermath W.I.P